Flirt In Disguise
by CoolCat0720
Summary: At Truth University, Trixie is invisible to most of the student body, but at the Phoenix it's a whole other story. Let's just hope things in college weren't as bad as they were in college.


**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, this had been sitting in my USB Drive for who knows how long and I decided to post it and see if anyone would like it. Which I really hope someone will.**

 **First off, for those of you who don't know what this is from, I got this idea from the movie STOMP THE YARD which is such an incredible movie with amazing people and choreography, not to mention an incredible plotline. And if I'm completely honest, the hot males in this movie are the ones who sparked my interest to even think of this piece you're about to read.**

 **I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **...**

Trixie saw Zeke heading in her direction and ducked her head into the book she was holding, pretending to be reading. Her prayer was heard when Zeke walked passed her, the girl in the circle of his arm laughing at something he had said.

When she was sure they were far enough, she looked up from her book and watched them away, a small twinge in her chest at the sight of Zeke with another girl.

It had been back in high school before she had moved to live with her father, and she wasn't jealous or anything, but it just reminded her that she had been happy when she had dated Zeke back in high school. He'd made her feel like the only girl and always bragged to his friends that his 'girl' was better.

Apparently 'better' wasn't enough for him..the girl that had hooked with him in the back seat of his car was what he'd been looking for.

Shaking her head, Trixie looked away and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, putting the book in her hand back on the shelf where it belonged. Moving down the aisle, she refocused on looking for the book she had originally come for.

Back near the corner of the library, Trixie finally found the section she was looking for, hoping the book was still there for her to check out when a fit of laughter caught her attention. Off to the right nearby was one of the study areas students were allowed to use, a circle of armchairs were completely occupied by the frat house Trixie had come to know as Theta Nu Theta. Their black and orange jersey jackets were a dead give away to those who knew them.

Not all of them were there; most of the members who were there were the older members. Two of them were trying not to laugh out loud at something Trixie did not know, but a member sitting across the circle hushed them into silence before looking around to make sure they hadn't disturbed any of the other students there.

She recognized him as Sylvester, the leader of the Thetas, but everyone commonly knew him as Sly.

Sly was about to look back down at the notebook in his lap when he noticed Trixie looking at them. She was about to look away, feeling a bit embarrassed for being caught staring, but he gave her a tiny smile and mouthed _sorry_.

She shook her head and smiled back, mouthing back _it's fine_.

Sly stared at her for only a moment longer before looking back at the notebook in his lap, continuing his work like the rest of his Theta brothers.

Trixie followed his example and went back to searching for the book she was after, spotting it on one of the lower shelves of the bookcase she was at.

Quickly, she plucked the book off the shelf and held it to her chest as she turned and walked back towards the front of the library where the check-out desk was. She glanced at Sly but wasn't surprised to see he was focused on whatever he was writing in his notebook. The formula he was writing was easily identified as something that came from Advanced Mathematics, but she paused when she realized the formula was wrong, and without thinking she stopped and leaned over his shoulder to point it out. "This should be cubed not squared..." Trixie told him quietly and went to tell him how it should be corrected but stopped when it dawned on her.

Slowly, she turned and saw him looking at her with an expression that showed he was a little caught off guard by her sudden statement, and the two stared at each other for a moment before she cleared her throat and straightened to a stand, a blush settling upon her cheeks but she forced herself to keep a straight face.

Sly gave her a smirk when he noticed. "Thanks."

Without saying another word, Trixie gave a nod before turning and walking away, trying to ignore the fact that she had noticed more than half of the Theta members had witnessed their little exchange. Yup, Sly was going to think she was the weirdest person on campus, and he wouldn't be the first.

...

Sly watched the girl with glasses walk away towards the front of the library, her long black hair coming out of the confines of it's messy braid. Her head was ducked and the book in her hands was clutched tightly to her chest.

When he had first seen her by the bookshelf, he'd figured she was annoyed by the noise his frat brothers had been making, so he was relieved when she seemed unbothered by them.

The first thing he had noticed were the glasses on her face; while they weren't actually large, they only seemed that way since her face was small and a little round. But that was the only thing he had really taken notice of before he had gone back to his work like the rest of his frat. That was until she had randomly leaned over his shoulder and corrected the equation he was writing.

He had only looked at the mistake on his paper for a second before looking at her face which was much closer than he had guessed. When she looked up and they stared at each other, he noticed that her eyes, which he thought were blue, were actually more of an pale blue that made him think of ice. Sly thought the color looked nice, it distracted people from the pale complexion the young woman had.

When he had thanked her, he kept to himself the obvious blush that had set on her face. And without a word, she had turned and walked away with any dignity that she could muster, and he could tell she was trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

He stared at her retreating form for only a moment longer before turning back forward towards his circle of friends who were now all staring at him with knowing smirks, a few of them murmuring back and forth about what just transpired between Sly and the young woman.

"Did you see that?"

"Damn, that mama got a set of legs on her."

"She cute but she ain't my type."

"Man since when do you have a type?"

Sly looked to his right where DJ sat, the younger member staring at the girl in question before moving to land his gaze on Sly, a small smirk half hidden behind the hand his chin was resting on.

"What?" Sly addressed the group as he leaned back in his chair, "She just being nice, there somethin' wrong with that?"

Realizing his tone of voice was one edging on irritation, they all shrugged and went back to their books in their laps; all except for DJ who wore a shit-eating grin.

Sly raised a brow, daring him to say anything, but the other male just shook his head before looking down at his book with the smile still on his face.

Looking back over his shoulder once more, Sly saw the black haired girl walk out of the library and he lost sight of her as she went around a corner.  
Remembering her words, he looked down at the paper sitting in his textbook and realized she was right. His equation was wrong.

 **...**

 **Okay, so be honest and tell me what you think okay? For now, this will be a one-shot, but it will remain incomplete just in case you guys like it enough for me to post the next chapter.  
**

 **This isn't gonna be a huge story, just a collection of scenes that I thought of because this will be a Sly/OC story.**

 **If you guys liked it: Favorite, Follow, and Review it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Have a blessed day.**

 **~CoolCat0720~**


End file.
